


Radiant Fire

by Rusbuster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action with lasers and mages, Alternate Universe - Technology vs. Magic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mysterious Third Faction, Natsu is the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Rivalry, Sting hates magic, Sting is the CEO of the Sabertooth Institute of Technology, Tech vs. magic war, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusbuster/pseuds/Rusbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting Eucliffe, head of the Sabertooth Institute of Technology, needs to reach an armistice with Natsu Dragneel, head of the rival Fairy Tail mage's guild. Events transpire that forces both rival faction leaders to work together, and at the same time, develop a potential relationship.<br/>YAOI. Stingsu. Fantasy technology vs. magic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My second story! Notes again:
> 
> Credits - The currency of use in AU Fiore.
> 
> VTOL - Vertical-Take-Off-and-Landing, a type of aircraft that looks like a plane, but can act like a helicopter and a plane, simply put.

**  
**

**Cover :3**

* * *

 

**STING POV**

  
Yo! I'm the ever-so-awesome Sting Eucliffe AKA White Dragon and Chief Executive Officer of the most high-tech AND strongest institution in all of Fiore, the Sabertooth Institute of Technology. With Sabertooth's hi-tech gizmos, I aim to remove the worst thing in all of Fiore;

  
Magic.

  
Yeah, I really hate magic to the point that I want to remove it, and I have my reasons; and to remove magic, I gotta aim for the strongest magic group in Fiore as a statement of my will and power;

  
Fairy Tail.

  
Oh and by the way, I'm gay, and everyone knows it; and I'm not your stereotypical feminine type of gay either, I'm the type that looks so macho; a scar on my right eyebrow, a well-built body with my oh-so awesome abs, and a medium-pitched voice. Yeah, I'm just awesome in general.

* * *

  
I started my war with Fairy Tail, around 5-6 months ago. One crossfire here and there and nobody really won, and as a result, many cities and towns were heavily damaged, like 65% damaged. I really underestimated those damn mages, they looked so puny and vulnerable at first, we even gained a lot of ground in the earlier months, then their strongest guys came in and literally put us back to sqare-one.

  
My forces have just come back from a skirmish in Crocus, the capital city of Fiore. And the results were, yup, 0% progress, 100% damage. Yeah..

  
The Council of Fiore have summoned me to their ridiculously white-and-gold building (That's right here in Crocus BTW) that's so bright it would burn my eyes out. Like, who uses gold as a substitute for aluminum and steel?! Seriously..

  
So.. now I'm standing right in front of the councilors, waiting for their boring lecture.

* * *

 

"Chief Executive Eucliffe, do you realize how much damage you've done to Crocus?" the councilor with the eye-patch says to me.

  
"Y-yeah, but-"

 

"An estimated amount of Five-hundred million Credits." the short councilor adds.

  
"S-sorry."

  
"I'm afraid a simple apology won't cut it, Mister Eucliffe." the android councilor says with a very robotic voice. How'd he become councilor? I mean, I'm all for tech but how?

  
"In your 'War against Magic', where you declared the ultimate supremacy of technology over magic, you claimed that you could crush that mage's guild,-" eye-patch says.

  
"-Fairy Tail." I cut off the councilor, who threw me a scolding look.

  
"Exactly, and during this war of yours, you've incurred over billions of damages in Credits, along with a lot of destroyed infrastructure from different cities and towns." android says.

  
"I'm sorry, councilor."

  
"Put your words to use, and demand a ceasefire with the mages." eye-patch says, to my horror, with the other councillors nodding in agreement.

  
"W-what?!"

  
"You heard me, Executive Eucliffe. This war of yours has gone far too long with little to no positive results." eye-patch says.

  
"But-"

 

"End it. Now." pipsqueak says.

  
"Or else there will be unforeseen consequences in both your future and Sabertooth's." eye-patch adds.

  
"..."

  
"That it?" I ask with a grunt.

  
"That will be all, Chief Executive Eucliffe. You may go." eye-patch replies, waving me off.

  
So I exited the "great hall of douchebags", and made my way to my parked VTOL, where Rogue, my second-in-command was waiting for me.

  
I gotta admit, I used to have a crush on Rogue, but when I came out and confessed to him, he said that he only sees me as a friend. I was kinda disappointed, but at the same time very happy that he still wants to be friends. That's not stopping me from eyeing him up from time to time, though~.

  
"So, how was it?" Rogue asks as he waves at me in all his stoic glory.

  
"Shitty." I reply as I got in the VTOL, with Rogue following suit.

  
"What makes you say that?" he asks as the VTOL takes off.

  
"The Council wants us to end it." I reply with a grunt.

  
"The war with Fairy Tail?" he asks for clarification.

  
"Yeah." I reply flatly.

  
"Thought so, but with our current situation, best we can do is a truce for now." he says, bringing out his tablet to relay the message to Sabertooth, I think.

  
"Whatever works." I reply flatly.

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"By the way, how are the superweapon programs going?" I ask out of boredom and curiousity. Rogue then looks at his tablet, probably to look at the things.

  
"Particle Cannon X1 should be online in 3 months, Ion Cannon S3 in 1 and a half months, and Photon Collider G7.. I dunno how to explain this." he says.

  
"Hmm? C'mon, what's the holdup with Photon?" I ask Rogue as he cringed.

  
"It.. lacks power. As in electric power. Cold Fusion isn't enough to power it, so we might need to activate Reactor 17, the Dark Energy one." he explains.

  
"Whatever works." I reply flatly, like a broken record.

  
But I do know this, this "truce" will be short-lived. I will find a way to get rid of them, and those superweapons just might be the way to doing so.

* * *

  
**NATSU POV**

  
I'm the great Fire Dragon, Natsu Dragneel! Or Salamander, as some people call me. I'm Fairy Tail's guild master, and I use fire Dragon Slayer magic. Dragon Slayer magic used to be a thing back then, but now that the dragons aren't really killing people nowadays, this type of magic isn't really being practiced anymore, but it's really strong, I'll give ya that!

  
So, like I said, I'm the guild master AKA leader of the Fairy Tail mage's guild, the strongest magic-using group in all of Fiore. We're currently at war with the Sabertooth Institute of Technology for no reason whatsoever, their leader, Sting Eucliffe, seems to just really hate us. But hey! We'll kick his ass before he can kick ours! We'll make sure of that!

* * *

  
I'm just relaxing in my guild master's office, waiting for status updates and stuff like that. Then, my Exceed buddy, Happy, barges in.

  
"Natsu! That Eucliffe guy from Sabertooth wants to meet you in person!" Happy shouts, startling me from my chill state.

  
"Happy! Can't you knock first?" I exclaim at Happy.

  
"Sorry, Natsu. But this is very important news, ya know?" he says.

  
"Since when was news more important to you than fish?" I ask Happy with a smug grin.

  
"This one's a special case, Natsu!" Happy yells at me, annoyed.

  
"Now that you mention it, I have an idea." I say, having the news go through my head.

  
"An idea?"

  
"Something that'll get them off our backs for good." I say with an evil smirk.

  
"That idea doesn't sound good.." Happy says, frowning.

  
"I know, it's not a good idea, Happy, but it's the only one that'll work." I say to Happy without the evil smirk.

  
"C'mon, Natsu. When Sabertooth wants a truce, with their leader wanting to meet you in person, doesn't that mean something?"

  
"I'm ending it, once and for all. It'll fill those Sabertooth jerks with dread, despair, and it'll make 'em hate war!" I boast.

  
"But Natsu, Cana says that if you try pulling...that, something bad will really happen!"

  
"Don't listen to her. She's always drunk. Maybe even her cards are drunk!" I exclaim to Happy. You can't really trust a tarot card reader that drinks like 5 or even more barrels of liquor a day, can you?

  
"If something happens to you, Natsu, I won't cry for you." Happy says as he walks out through the door.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Great support you are, Happy."

* * *

  
**GENERAL POV**

  
The meeting for the armistice pulled through, thought both sides were reluctant at first. Not wanting to meet at either side's headquarters (Sabertooth's to the heavily tech-ified west, Fairy Tail's to the low-tech east), they met somewhere in the middle; the abandoned city of Magnolia. It was the first city the two groups had a crossfire in, with Sabertooth winning, since Fairy Tail wasn't that strong back then.

  
The city is full of concrete-and-glass buildings, rubble, abandoned cars, and so-so. The chosen meeting point for the two leaders was the Kardia Cathedral, not to open, and not to claustrophobic either.

  
The two met in the altar of the cathedral.

* * *

  
Sting was preoccupied with getting something from his bag, which annoyed Natsu to an extent.

  
"So, what the hell do you want?" Natsu said to Sting, already quite annoyed. Sting then brought out a piece of paper, laying it out on the altar. Natsu eyed it.

  
"A truce. Just sign this, and we won't have to fight anymore." Sting nonchalantly said to Natsu. Natsu fumed at the statement.

  
"Oh! So after starting a war you can't finish, you just want to end it right now?! As you please?!" Natsu yelled, grabbing the paper.

  
"This war ends when one of us is dead." Natsu said as he glared at Sting, then setting the paper alight. Natsu then assumed an offensive stance, setting his fists on fire.

  
"Mmhmm, suit yourself." Sting replied as a smug grin formed on his face, with himself assuming a defensive stance. He brought out a shock baton and a laser pistol afterwards.

* * *

  
The two fought, technology and magic colliding. As evidenced from the noise outside, Sabertooth's and Fairy Tail's forces have started fighting as well; laser beams, Tesla charges, and Bullets collided with the numerous magic types such as Ice-make, elemental Dragon Slayer, Script, Requip, and so on.

  
"Ice-make, cannon!"

  
"Alpha-Zero-One, initiating combat protocols!"

  
"Open, gate of the lion! Leo!"

  
"Covering fire! Get the drones online!"

  
"Iron Dragon roar!"

  
"Eagle-Two-Six, requesting fire support at these coordinates!"

  
"Fairy Tail never gives up!"

  
"By order of Sabertooth, you must be destroyed!"

  
Littered by the sound of faction battle cries and weapons firing, the city of Magnolia didn't seem abandoned anymore.

* * *

  
About an hour into the fight, Natsu has ran out of magic power, while Sting was out of ammunition. So they both resorted to beating each other up with their bare fists. Natsu's fist went to Sting's face, sending him flying into the other side of the cathedral. Sting then dashed at Natsu with his juiced-out shock baton, hitting Natsu on his side, sending him to the floor and writhing in pain. As Sting was preparing to hit Natsu again, the pinkette tripped Sting, sending the blonde collapsing right on top of him. Both of them then grabbed each other by their throats.

  
However, they weren't really able to choke each other, since they were too busy looking at each other's eyes, unaware of the blushes spreading on their faces. They still retained their angry looks, though.  
  
Their stare-and-blush contest was interrupted by what sounded like an inhuman shriek from outside. Sting got off Natsu and went to a nearby window, with the latter following suit, only to see an all-black figure with a sword on one hand, and a pistol on the other, surrounded by both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail forces.

  
Then the figure said something; its voice so echoey and mysterious:

  
"You shall not leave this place..."

  
Then everything went dark..

* * *

  
**STING POV**

  
I woke up from my sudden stupor, my head really hurts right now, like damn it. I got up and went to look at the window I was looking through earlier, and I only saw dead bodies...

  
..dead bodies from both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail; they were either shot, stabbed, sliced through, or both. Some were even cut in half, ughh.

  
Then the pink-haired Fairy Tail guy came to mind, and I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he escaped?

  
"So, this isn't your work?" a voice came from behind me, creeping me out. I actually screamed for a bit! Then a hand covered my mouth?! Really?!

  
"Idiot! They might find us! Shut up!" the voice scolded me quietly. I nodded reluctantly. I'll definitely kill this guy later! I managed to get out of his grip, only to find out it was the pink-haired Fairy Tail guy from earlier.

  
"You!-" I partly exclaimed before he pushed me against a wall, his hand covering my mouth again. I should just bite his hand.

  
"If you don't shut up, I'll just kill you, and I honestly wouldn't want to do that.." he glared holes at my eyes.

  
"..that's not how Fairy Tail works." he finishes with a solemn look on his face. I throw him a confused look.

  
"Just shush. Anyway, that guy is still here. I can smell him." he says. Smell him? I throw him an even more confused look, is he a dog or something?

  
Then the front doors of the cathedral burst open, revealing a black figure.. the guy.. thing from earlier.

  
"Shit! Weren't you over there?!" Natsu yelled as he removed his hand from my mouth, pointing to the north.

  
So, this figure is apparently some kind android or something? He's wearing some sort of all-black metallic combat frame with some red glowy bits.

  
The.. thing has a really serrated sword on one hand, and a heavy-caliber handgun on the other.

  
"Your crimes shall not go unpunished..." the creepy thing says with its trademark echoey voice.

  
"Huh?" pink-hair says.

  
"What?" I said, stupefied.

  
Then it dashed at us. Pink-hair went to punch it with his flaming fists, which didn't do anything but it did make something on the thing flicker.

  
_Ah! It has shields! And I bet it's regenerative! I just have the thing.._

  
While pink-hair is busy flame punching it, I launched an EMP grenade from my wrist-mounted grenade launcher to it. It started taking hits from pink-hair afterwards, now that I deactivated its shields. It went from an offensive stance to a defensive one.

  
"What did you do?!" pink-hair shouts at me, not taking his eyes off the thing while punching it.

  
"It has shields, so I used an Electro Magnetic Pulse." I explained to him. He threw me a stupefied look.

  
"What?!" he yelled, really confused at what I just said. Riight, magic people..

  
"I'll explain later!" I yell at him as I dash for the rear of the thing, planting a bomb on him. Then with one punch, pink-hair sent it to the other side of the cathedral, like what he did to me earlier. Then I flicked the switch.

  
**KABOOM!**

  
The explosion destroyed a part of the cathedral, and it was really massive also! The smoke eventually went away, and we saw the thing, scorched and dead for sure; its glowy bits weren't glowing anymore. I flipped it over, seeing that the bomb made a hole in it, and that it's full of mechanical android parts and microchips. Yep, it's an android.

  
"So, what's it?" pink-haired asks, chewing on a sandwich. Where the hell did he get that?!

  
"It's an android." I say.

  
"A robot." he counters. Great, he's one of those idiots.

  
"Android."

  
"Robot."

  
"An android is very human like and advanced. A robot is very basic, like a pre-android." I explained. He scoffs.

  
"Whatever." he says as he walks out of the cathedral.

  
"Ughh."

* * *

  
**NATSU POV**

  
So, I got tired of his android-robot lecture and went out of the cathedral. I looked at the dead bodies of both Fairy Tail's and Sabertooth's.  
Who, or what, could do such a thing? I saw blondie following me out.

  
"Everyone is dead. Everyone.."

  
**"..AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"** I yell at blondie's face. He cringed at my reaction.

  
"I just wanted a truce!" he shouts in protest.

  
"You're such a goddamn bastard, you know that?! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you!" I shout back at him, shutting him up.

  
"These people.. they're my family.."

 

"..now my family's dead. Because of you." I say with a sad look on my face, looking at blondie.

  
"You do know that they killed my men too, right?" he adds flatly. He even rolled his eyes! The nerve of this guy!

  
"Your 'men' are either robots or brainwashed cyborgs that lost their humanity a long time ago!" I say to him as I point to his soldier's corpses.

  
**"JUST LIKE YOU!"** I yelled at him. Then he lost his shit after that.

  
**"LIKE ANY OF YOU MAGIC SAVAGES ARE ANY DIFFERENT! I KNOW FROM FIRST-HAND EXPERIENCE!"** he finishes, crying. I had a shocked look on my face afterwards, and his face went from angry to downright depressed.

  
"..."

  
"..."

  
"Hey, I-"

  
"Just shut up and leave me alone." he says, before walking away from me. I actually felt a little sorry for the guy.

  
Then I thought of contacting Gray, perhaps the ice-block is alright. I brought out my communication lacrima, then I contacted the ice-block.

  
"..."

  
His face then appeared on the lacrima, looking kinda surprised and disappointed? Turns out he isn't dead.

  
"Oh wow, you're not dead." I say in surprise.

  
"Thanks, flame-brain." Gray says to me sarcastically.

  
"How?"

  
"Lucy summoned Virgo and had her dig a tunnel network outta there."

  
"Who's with you?"

 

"Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Juvia. The others left for the east."

  
"Alright! Look, uhh, take leadership for now." I bluntly tell Gray.

  
"What?!" Gray exclaims in shock.

  
"Sabertooth's leader is alive right now, and I can-"

  
"Jeez, ash-for-brains, just kill him." Gray bluntly tells me. why won't he just let me finish first, the ice-block?

  
"I found a way to get them off our backs for good! Without killing him!" I retaliate.

  
"Why bother? Sabertooth got blown up and our guild hall is up in flames. Killing him is also faster."

  
"Just trust me on this!"

  
"..."

  
"Fine. If you die, I'm permanently Fairy Tail's guild master." Gray jokes.

  
"Yeah, yeah."

  
"..."

  
"Hey, it was nice hearing from you."

  
"Same here."

  
"See ya."

  
Gray then hangs up. I'm not lying, it was actually nice hearing from the ice-princess. Now to sort stuff out with blondie..

* * *

  
**STING POV**

  
I walked away from Natsu, sitting down on the hood of an abandoned car. My phone then lights up; it was the latest headlines, and it read:

 

**BREAKING NEWS: CEO STING EUCLIFFE OF SABERTOOTH AND GUILD MASTER NATSU DRAGNEEL OF FAIRY TAIL PRESUMED DEAD IN DEADLY CROSSFIRE**

  
Then two more headlines sprung up:

  
**BREAKING NEWS: FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL FIRE ON FIFTH ALARM, PLASMA FIRE**

  
**BREAKING NEWS: SABERTOOTH'S TOWERING HEADQUARTERS ROCKED BY NUMEROUS EXPLOSIONS, CAUSED BY MAGIC BOMBS**

  
"Haha, fantastic, isn't it?" I say to himself sarcastically. Then I go through my phone contacts, looking for Rogue's number, which I dial.

  
**BEEP**

  
**THIS IS ROGUE CHENEY OF THE SABERTOOTH INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY. I AM UNAVAILABLE AS OF NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE**

  
**BEEP**

  
"I just hope you're okay, Rogue." I sadly say to myself. Then Lector pops up in my head.

  
"Maybe Lector's all right." I say, going for Lector's number.

  
**BEEP**

  
**BEEP**

  
"Sting??" a voice sounds through the device, sniffling.

  
"Hey buddy! How're ya doing?" I cheerfully say.

  
"I thought you were dead! The news!"

  
"Wait..." Lector stops acting cheery.

  
"You're not some android posing as Sting, are you?!" Lector scolds me. And I thought my buddy would know me better by now.

  
"No, little buddy! I swear! You have a secret stash behind my bed, that I know!" I explain, chuckling a little.

  
"How'd you know?!" Lector asks, shocked.

  
"Because I'm no android, Lector." I explain. Lector let's out a sigh of relief.

  
"Where's Rogue?" I ask, worried about him.

  
"I figured you'd ask." Lector says, before cutting off.

  
"Lector? You there?" I ask worriedly. Did something happen to him? Nah, maybe he just went to get Rogue. Yay!

  
"Sting?" a deep male voice resonates through the phone.

  
"Rogue! You're alright! You're not answering your phone!" I said, letting a tear go.

  
"I left it on my desk back at HQ. Of course, you've heard of the news?" Rogue asked.

  
"Yeah, and I'm sure it's not Fairy Tail. And that fire in their HQ isn't us, either." I reply.

  
"How can you be so sure?" Rogue asks.

  
"I'll explain later. Look, where are you at?" I asked.

  
"Safehouse 17, near Raven Prospekt." Rogue replies.

  
"Okay, I'll go there now." I cheerfully say, getting up from the car hood.

  
"Be careful, Sting. Don't show yourself. If they find out you're still alive, whoever caused this might try going after you again."

  
"Yeah, yeah. You worry too much, Rogue."

  
"I'm serious, Sting!-"

  
"Bye!" Then I playfully cut Rogue off. I can feel happiness in me again after hearing my two most cherished comrade's voices. At least everything isn't going so bad.

* * *

  
**GENERAL POV**

  
As Sting was preparing to get going, a voice startles him.

  
"Who was that?" a voice behind him asks, startling Sting.

  
"You!-Ughh, a friend! Now go away!" Sting irritatedly tells Natsu off.

  
"Whatever your reason is, ..whatever. But I want to find out who's responsible for this." Natsu said.

  
"What's your point, pinkie?" Sting irritatedly asks Natsu, his patience wearing thin.

  
"Sabertooth and Fairy Tail is in a state of chaos right now, and this... group of black robots are responsible-"

  
"Androids." Sting corrects him.

  
"Androids! Whatever! This group of black androids are the ones responsible, and-"

  
"You want a truce?" Sting cuts in.

  
"Yeah, whatever works."

  
"Now you're accepting my truce?" Sting says, smirking.

  
"Hey, Fairy Tail is not in a good condition right now, and so is Sabertooth, right? I want to find out who's responsible behind that attack, and with my limited resources right now-"

  
"Get to the point." Sting cuts in, getting impatient.

  
"-ughh, I need your help."

  
"And why would I want to help you?"

  
"You want to find out who did this too, right?"

  
"Yeah, but I have Sabertooth, I don't need you."

  
"Hey! I don't want to work with you either, but I have no choice! Besides, both of our HQs are a complete mess right now, so how do you expect to get any work done?"

  
"..."

  
"What I'm saying is, let's call it quits for now, and once that.. android group is taken out, we can discuss what the hell your problem is and perhaps deal with it, so you don't have to kill us anymore. We wanna live in peace." Natsu explains.

  
"..."

  
"Fine..."

  
"Great! So, let's head out!" Natsu beams, then starts to march away.

  
"Under one condition." Sting cuts in, effectively ruining Natsu's happy aura.

  
"No way! We're both equal here!"

  
"Nope, you're the one begging for help, so I deem it fit for me to give a condition."

  
"Ughh, what?"

  
"Pay me Five-hundred million Credits when this is over." Sting says while playing with a Credit.

  
"Hell no! We're not a rich guild! And even if we were, no way!"

  
"Or.."

  
"Or what?"

  
"Leave Fiore with your guild." Sting says, mimicking a person moving with his fingers.

  
"No. There a third choice?"

  
"Suck me off~." Sting says in a sing-song voice, heavily smirking.

  
"W-what?!" Natsu shouts, utterly disturbed. And he thought 500 million Credits was the worst choice.

  
"Blow me, in other words. Your hair is pink, you must love doing that, don't you?" Sting says, giving Natsu a teasing stare.

  
**"NO WAY! ALSO, PINK DOESN'T MEAN GAY!"** Natsu yelled at Sting, glaring holes at him.

  
"Choose one of the three choices.."

  
"..the third one's the easiest~." Sting said in a sing-song voice.

  
"I'd rather find Five-million Credits than suck off a douchebag." Natsu reluctantly says, crossing his arms and pouting.

  
"Alright, at least I'll be richer once this is over." Sting said disappointedly, rolling his eyes.

  
The two then started walking away from the cathedral, with Natsu staring at the blonde with an uncertain look on his face, and a question on his mind.

  
"So, are you, like, gay or something?" Natsu asked, giving Sting a blank expression.

  
"Why else would I ask someone like you to suck me off?" Sting replied with an "obvious" vibe.

  
"Hmph. Does that mean you wear dresses in your spare time?" Natsu said, a grin forming on his face. Sting glared holes at Natsu.

  
"Idiot, do I look like that kind of gay?" Sting chastised Natsu.

  
"Actually, no. You're too.. muscular."

  
Natsu wasn't aware that he was already staring at Sting's rather firm abs and pectorals, taking in every detail he could until a cough from Sting interrupted his fantasizing.

  
"Hey, it's rude to.. stare."

  
Now it was Sting taking in the details of Natsu's muscular biceps and abs, and he noticed that they're more defined than his.

  
"Now you're the one staring, jackass." Natsu said to Sting, interrupting the latter's thoughts.

  
"Do you work out?" Sting asked.

  
"I train, as in how to beat stuff up, and I do some heavy lifting at Fairy Tail from time to time. Why're you asking, huh?" Natsu replied, stretching his arms.

  
"Your muscles are more defined, just sayin." Sting said to Natsu while giving him a teasing look.

  
"Jeez, that's creepy, coming from you." Natsu replied, cringing.

  
"..."

  
"You? What do you do?" Natsu asked Sting, wanting an equivalent answer to his question.

  
"Gym, that's it."

  
"Knew it. Someone like you can't possibly be buff unless it's the gym. You guys don't know the value of hard work." Natsu said to Sting, irritating the latter.

  
"Hey! I do know the value of hard work! Mine is more of documents and crap like that! Not lifting boxes!" Sting retaliated.

  
"Whatever, 'White Dragon' of Sabertooth. You're not even a dragon or a Dragon Slayer. Are you?" Natsu said, pointing out that Sting's "White Dragon" title carries no purpose. Or does it?

  
"I am." Sting nonchalantly tells Natsu, making the latter question his previous assumptions.

  
"You're joking, right?" Natsu asked. Sting then went into a battle pose of sorts, his head facing the sky.

  
Sting then yells **WHITE DRAGON ROAR** which made a large beam of light come out of his mouth which tore through the sky. Natsu stood frozen and wide-eyed as Sting finished his roar. Natsu then started to uncontrollably flinch and grin..

  
**"THE IRONY- HAHAHA -IS STRONG- HAHAHA -WITH YOU! HAHAHAHA!"** Natsu laughed out loud to the point he started crying tears of hilarity, and had to clutch his stomach while on the ground. Sting looked at him irritably. Natsu's laughter subsided after five long minutes.

  
"But seriously! If you know how to use magic, Light Dragon Slayer magic of all damn things! Then why do you hate magic?" Natsu asked, wiping a tear away.

  
"I have my reasons, and I'm not telling you." Sting said to Natsu nonchalantly.

  
"C'mon, you're such a killjoy!" Natsu said to Sting, beaming. Natsu really wanted to know why, and possibly help him get rid of his hatred for magic.

  
"Want me to kill you?" Sting glared at Natsu, making go from "beaming" to "fired up". Natsu immediately went into a battle pose and immolated his fists. Sting just stared irritably at him.

  
"I'd like to see you try! But we're supposed to be in a truce, so.." Natsu said, going away from his battle pose and extinguishing his flames.

  
"So just shut up and follow me." Sting said, who started walking. Natsu followed behind.

  
"That reminds me, do you know Weisslogia?" Natsu asked Sting about the Light Dragon. Sting stopped walking and turned to face Natsu, who he grabbed by his throat.

  
"Fuck off with the questions, Dragneel. I'm not answering." Sting coldy said to Natsu, who he let go from his death grip then fell on the pavement, coughing.

  
"Jeez, what is wrong with you?" Natsu said to Sting as he got up from the pavement.

  
"If it doesn't have anything to do with the black android's group, shut up." Sting said as he continued walking. Natsu followed behind, but this time at a distance.

  
Natsu now has a lot of questions in his head, about the blonde's history and his weird feelings that started to come up for him. Is it pity? All of them will have to wait until Sting calms his tech ass down.

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts? Please kudos :D


End file.
